Meant to Be
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: LL A look at the lasting, meaningful friendship between Luke, Jason and Christopher,…(bursts into laughter) another of my wonderful luke rants: My dad died, leaving me his Hardware store. Why didn't I sell it? Why didn't I move away? Why didn't I keep it
1. No, No, No!

**Meant To Be…  
****By gilmoregirl1979  
  
(Alternate Titles: Three Men And A Babe; Three Men and a Gilmore; Ding Dong!; )  
Pick which title you like the best. I'm indecisive that way! (Yes that is dedicated to Damnmydooah, sniff where ever you are!!   
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, and for language.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer: I own a really cute Maleficent stuffed animal? You know, the villian from Sleeping Beauty, and it's her as a DRAGON, how cool is that!!! Not as cool as owning Gilmore Girls, But sadly I own nothing Gilmore (well I do have the season one DVD, happy? I admited it!!!) No harm, no SUE, I just borrow from the POWERS THAT BE THE WB, & ASP, I play with the puppets, and then I put them back neatly in their original boxes.(Disney owns sleeping beauty and maleficent)   
S5Spoiler ALERT!! Avoid if you must!! But you'll be sorry!!!!   
Summary: L/L A look at the lasting, meaningful friendship between Luke, Jason and Christopher,...(bursts into laughter) okay, okay I couldn't do it with a straight face, just R/R please!! If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!Clue in the alternate titles; Do the math!! L/C, L/J, of course ends L/L   
SPOILER: Okay, Chris' return in Season 5 is pretty much set in stone (Damn), not sure about Jason....so here is what I think could/would happen...enjoy!!!   
My random thoughts: Conflict. The main ingredient in GOOD drama.   
Beta Bear: Shouhei, cause she's sooo cool!   
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Enjoy!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:  
NO, NO, NO,...!!**  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Lorelai was still getting ready for her date with Luke, when the doorbell rang. She let out a small grunt of fustration. As she made her way down the stairs, she hollered to her gentleman caller "Luke!! Remember the conversation we had about 'Real World Time' and 'Gilmore Time'!!"  
  
Although, initially annoyed that her date prep had been interrupted, she still eagerly anticipated their first kiss of the evening. She had to admit, she had missed him all day. She hadn't seen him since that morning at the diner. She came in for a quick coffee, muffin, and a kiss to go. After the traditional "this stuff will kill you" banter, and since she was running late for the Inn; She only had a few minutes to confirm the evenings plans, with time and place, she kissed him over the counter and was on her way.  
  
Her favorite perk of actually dating Luke, was kissing Luke. Lorelai enjoyed the kissing more than the coffee; and that is saying something!!! When in private, even the shortest, sweetest, most innocently intended peck, could end up with a steamy flourish and heavy breathing. They just couldn't seem to help themselves, like hormonal teanagers, if left alone too long, things got heated rather quickly. Fustrated, but proud that they still have resisted the temptaion to giving in completely. She smiled at the thought, _Maybe tonight?,_ as she entered the Foyer. She opened the door only to have her smile fade faster than a Britney Spears marriage.  
  
"What are you doing here?"she choked out, horrified.  
  
Christopher Hayden let out a low whistle "Man, you look Great!!! I should surprise you every day!"  
  
"No, you shouldn't!! and with more urgency I repeat, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" her tone almost desperate.  
  
"You didn't say 'hell' the first time?"  
  
"CHRIS!" she barked in a Stop-Being-An-Ass tone.  
  
"I need to talk to you", he pushed past her into the hall, and stopped by the stairs. And Lorelai sarcastically growled, "Well, of course, Come on in!" She slammed the door with impaitence, and checked the living room clock. _6:58: Luke will be here any minute!!_  
  
Chris turned to face her. "Things are bad with Sherry" and Chris started his explaination of his unexpected presence. "The problems that were there before she got pregnant are still there, only now with more bitterness if you add the passing of time and a marriage license to the mix."  
  
Lorelai was appalled that he chose this exact moment to drive all the way from Boston, just to confide in her. "_Hello, there is such a thing as a telephone!"_ Her quick to temper beau was on his way, and she had Rory's dad, whom said beau despised, in her house!!! _Not Good._ However, feeling a little sympathy for his situation, she tried to comfort him, but was determined to do it as quickly as possible.  
  
"What about Gigi? Isn't raising a child together what you wanted?"  
  
"I love Gigi! I mean, watching her grow everyday, making new discoveries. I really see how much I missed with Rory. But Sherry and I can't keep up this façade of the happy family much longer!"  
  
"Façade? Chris, Gigi is 18 months, don't you think that's a bit young to have the whole 'not infront of the kids' mentality"  
  
"I know, I know, but Sherry And I have been fighting more and more lately... I think divorce is the only option."  
  
"Chris, No. What about counseling? What about..."  
  
"It's too late for that, Lor. It's over"  
  
She hated it when he called her that. _"It's Lorelai, Lor-e-lai, you Idiot!"_ she thought to herself.  
  
Then, something about the way this conversation was playing out reminded Lorelai of the assurances and promises that Dean had made to Rory the night of the test run! _"It's too late for that, Lor. It's over"_ She repeated silently. The strange feeling Lorelai was getting was based on the depiction Rory had given her of THAT NIGHT. _A little déjà vu? No?!_  
  
Chris continued "I've given this a lot of thought." He offered quietly, stepping toward her "I still want to be with you, Lor!"  
  
Any compassion for his situation was gone. And she firmly denounced the idea "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! You are NOT doing this NOW!" Lorelai emphasized each "No" with a pointed finger, as her cheeks began to feel very warm. _"I can't believe my gut was right!"  
_  
"Why not? We were meant to be."  
  
"First of all, Any hope of 'US'** _died_ **when you got Sherry pregnant. Second, I got over you a long time ago. I am NOT your backup girl, just waiting around for you to come to your senses. Yes, we have a history. Yes, we have a daughter. That doesn't mean we're 'meant to be'. I don't want you to have those kinds of thoughts. Chris, I have a life here. Contrary to popular belief, time did not stand still just because you weren't here to witness it. I've changed, I've grown, I've moved on, and I am finally happy. THIRD, and most importantly,...Chris,... Look at me!" Exasperated, she threw her hands to her sides to offer him the best veiw of her ensemble.  
  
Lorelai was in a midnight blue dress, with an A-line skirt, accented with glitter and sparkles to look like the night sky. He looked her up; And he looked her down. A confused Chris offered, "Now's not a time to fish for a compliment, Lor!"  
  
"GRRR , I'm in a fabulous dress, my face is made up, and there is not a hair out of place. I have a DATE!! My BOYFRIEND will be here any minute." _"Boyfriend? ...Did I just call Luke my boyfriend!"_ if she wasn't so angry, she might have burst into school girl giggles.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Boyfriend." She confirmed, back to the argument at hand "A Boyfriend who really cares about me. A boyfriend who has been HERE the whole time for all the changes in my life. A boyfriend who took the time to show up to Rory's Graduation, unlike her own father!! A very _ENVIOUS_ boyfriend, who _CAN_ and _WILL_ kick your _ASS_ if he finds you here!" "_Guinness World Records website: Yes, that is the most anyone has used the word 'boyfriend' in a single rant. Congratulations!"_she joked to herself, in an attempt to keep her sanity under the circumstances.  
  
"Just tell him..." Chris was searching for an excuse, as a defense to avoid his ass being kicked, "...tell him... I came to see Rory" he suggested, when he noticed her eyes narrowed and the angered expression on her face "Well I did!... sort of." He only half defended her silent accusation.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "I can't believe you!" _Trying to use Rory as a scape goat! Bastard!_ "You don't pay attention to anything, do you? Rory is in Europe with Emily! Hello, we left a message two weeks ago, in case you wanted to say goodbye before she left, to see her off. But you had baby yoga or something..." _God, please just make him leave! Just disappear!  
_  
"Oh, ... well.. uuhh...I…"  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
_HELP!_

* * *

**TBC  
Just wait for it!!!!! Trust ME!! Insert Wink   
  
Coming soon:  
****Chapter 2:  
I'm Just A Boy Who Can't Take NO!  
  
What do you think?  
  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
  
Please be specfic, with R/R name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.  
  
Push the button Insert Rant Here **


	2. I'm Just A Boy Who Can't Take NO!

**Meant To Be...  
By gilmoregirl1979  
  
(Alternate Titles: Three Men And A Babe; Three Men and a Gilmore; Ding Dong!; )  
Pick which title you like the best. I'm indecisive that way! (Yes that is dedicated to Damnmydooah, sniff where ever you are!!   
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, and for language.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer: See Ch1  
S5 Spoiler ALERT!! Avoid if you must!! But you'll be sorry!!!!   
Summary: L/L A look at the lasting, meaningful friendship between Luke, Jason and Christopher,...(bursts into laughter) okay, okay I couldn't do it with a straight face, just R/R please!! L/C, L/J, of course ends L/L If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! Clue in the alternate titles; Do the math!!   
SPOILER: Again See Chapter 1  
Beta Bear: Shouhei, cause she's sooo cool!   
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**A/N2:HEY SINCE TODAY IS MY BDAY I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE!!!!! _(I'm generous that way!!!)_ What's that? you didn't get me anything? that's okay ...you really didn't know.... how about you R/R this piece and we'll call it even...okay? and if your up to it check out my other published works (at ) hehehehe**

**A/N2:more at end, please R/R**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
I'm Just A Boy Who Can't Take NO!**  
  
Chris froze. Lorelai was trying to think fast. Glancing at the clock again. _7:06._ Over the years, she had gotten to know Luke very well; She could imagine how he would react to find Christopher here. What would she say? How could she possibly explain this was not her wish or her fault. At the same time, she longed for Luke, just beyond the front door, to save her from this Twilight Zone._ The Fates have a sick sense of humor! Why I can't just be happy?_ With her hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath to prepare for the argument ahead. And she opened the door.  
  
"Oh No!" half disbelief, and half unbearable disappointment, she sunk further still. And she offered a thought to the Powers-That-Be _"You are hilarious! You know that; Firggin' Hilarious!! This can't be happening."  
_  
Jason Stiles was standing in her doorway. "I need to talk to you", he entered her home; _Again, without invitation_, "IS that the phrase of the day? Some National holiday? I need to talk to Lorelai Day!" She groweld through clenched teeth, her anger growing by the mili-second, slamming the door, ..._Again_,... this time with a more forceful fury. Fists clenched, She was sure any moment steam would come out of her ears. She wanted to strangle both of them. _But where would I hide the bodies?_ Another joke, just for the sake of sanity. Jason made his way past her into the hall, and met Chris by the stairs.  
  
"Chris?" Jason asked confused.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Jason Stiles." Offering his hand "The three of us actually went to summer camp together."  
  
"OH right," The two men shook hands, "I heard about what happened with your dad. I thought my folks were rough."  
  
"Yeah, well, you make what you can of it!"Jason said, with an annoying perserverant smile.  
  
By this point, Lorelai was fustrated beyond belief with her rotten luck. "EXCUSE ME!!" she screamed, her cheeks ablaze with fire, eyes shooting daggers. "This is my house, not a camp reunion! You both have to leave! NOW!!"  
  
"I'm not leaving till we talk about 'US'" Jason imposed.  
  
"Wait, he's the boyfriend?" Chris questioned.  
  
Jason seemed please by that; He stated proudly and firmly "YES, I am."  
  
Lorelai disagreed "NO, you're NOT!"  
  
"YES, I am." He reminded Lorelai, as if she had amenesia.  
  
"NO, you're NOT!" she slowly stressed.  
  
"YES, I am." He said, in total denial.  
  
"Alright, we ARE back at Summer Camp!" Lorelai threw up her hands.  
  
Jason continued to plead his case "Lorelai, I dropped the lawsuit, I will not loose you over something so futile. Before all of the business double-crossing happened,... I fully intended to propose. I want you for the rest of my life. Can't you see we're a match, We fit, We work, We're...  
  
"Don't say it!" she warned, with a pointed finger.  
  
"...Meant to be" he finished.  
  
"GGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she yelped. With ferocity, she now torn into Jason. "Listen _Digger_, I don't know how many ways I can say it. We're over, fini, through, ancient history. YOU can't sue my dad and expect me to be okay with it..."  
  
"I told you I dropped the..."  
  
"HEY! STILL TALKING!!..." taking command of the situation again. "Frankly, your Stalking tendancies have me a little concerned. There is a difference between romantically trying to win me back, and just being a crazy obssessed freak, ingoring the obvious. You come when you are not wanted, you send flowers to the Inn, you keep forcing an issuse that has long been settled. I know you're not used to disappointment, but Get over it! You have to accept My "It's OVER" for what it is, and move on!! As far as the alleged proposal; Wow! There is no chance in HELL I would even consider that question in reference to you. YOU are not the guy for me. First off, my parents hate you. I didn't think it possible, but our sneaking around, managed to shove an even bigger wedge between me and the elder Gilmores. After years of rebuilding, I'm back at square one, thanks alot!!! Second, You physically embody all that I ran away from, many moons ago. You try to control me Jason; eating at werid resturants you pick out, telling me where I can sleep, insisting that we have something to save. I have my own mind, and I made up my mind 6 weeks ago when I said 'it's over!!' And now, you are walking right into a Restraining Order; Hopelessly, trying to make me choose you over someone I am really happy with."  
  
"Who? Chris?"  
  
"No, Damn it, Luke!"  
  
"Duke, the diner guy?" he choke out with skepticism.  
  
"Who's Duke?" Chris asked, clearly out of the loop.  
  
"He's name is Luke and Yes!" She said evenly.  
  
"You can't be serious. What could he possible offer you."  
  
"Offer me? Well for one, peace and quiet when I ask for it." she mocked the stalker tendancies. "And a father figure for Rory, when none was present," she dedicated that to Chris with a hard gaze, to assure him that she hadn't forgotten about him. "A shoulder when I need it, a partner in everything I do. A true friend, who has always been there. The man makes all the food I love, and best coffee in the World!! The list goes on and on..."  
  
Chris interrupted "Lor, I'm offering a chance to complete our family. To finish what we started."  
  
Jason stepped in to defend _his "property_", "Excuse me, don't you already have a family in Boston? Do you have some strange need to spread your seed throughout New England?"  
  
"Me? Strange? Hey, At least I don't go all Fatal Arraction, and force myself on the lady, when she is obviously over you!!"  
  
"I'm Over Both of You, now get the Hell out of my HOUSE!"  
  
"No, not until we work this out" Jason demanded, just as stubborn as ever.  
  
"There is nothing to workout! With either of you!"  
  
Both vying for attention like Michel's Chow puppies.  
  
"Lor, you love me."  
  
"No, she's in love with ME!", Jason insisted, _Again with the Crazy Eyes!_  
  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH LUKE!!" she hollared at the top of her lungs, ... and then she gasped. It was the first time she said that out loud. It only been a month since the kiss on the porch, but she was positive. _I'm in Love with Luke._ She was never more certain of anything in her entire life. Then, she seemed to realize that it was Luke that she loved all along._ That's_ why she didn't marry Max. _That _was why when they were fighting and not speaking, it hurt so much. _That_ is why when he married Nicole she had to wallow for an entire week, depressed that he had moved away starting a new life with someone else. This love for him has been there for years. It had come on so stealthily, she didn't even recognize it. Luke and her hadn't even had sex yet, and she was sure Luke was the One; Everything she's ever wanted and searched for. Luke was the whole package.  
  
The trio fell silent, the boys with mouths gaped; Lorelai panting, taking in the enomity of what she finally admited.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
_Oh Peter, Paul, and Mary, What Now?_

* * *

**TBC   
Wait!!!!! There's More!! Insert Yet Another Wink Trust me!!  
  
Coming soon:  
****Chapter 3:  
You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry!  
  
PS. How am I doing?  
  
A/N: during an insominac fit, I got to thinking: Crazy Stalker Man(Jason) probably won't give up Lorelai without a fight with Luke. Then I considered Chris' imminent return(the bastard) and figure the same would be true of Chris. Three men, one woman, don't like them odds. Even more fun is that the two Exes( J C) Knew each other at camp, have a history, DOUBLE TROUBLE, and I thought would make a great story. Plus it's just another (all be it dramatic) way for L/L to admit they love each other AWWWWWWWW. or just a really good excuse to FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
  
What do you think?  
  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
  
Please be specfic, with R/R name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.  
Happy B-Day to me!!!!  
Push the button Insert Rant/ Bday Wishes Here **


	3. You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry!

**Meant To Be...  
By gilmoregirl1979  
  
(Alternate Titles: Three Men And A Babe; Three Men and a Gilmore; Ding Dong!; )  
Pick which title you like the best. I'm indecisive that way! (Yes that is dedicated to Damnmydooah, sniff where ever you are!!   
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, and for language.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer: See Ch1  
S5 Spoiler ALERT!! Avoid if you must!! But you'll be sorry!!!!   
Summary: L/L A look at the lasting, meaningful friendship between Luke, Jason and Christopher,...(bursts into laughter) okay, okay I couldn't do it with a straight face, just R/R please!! L/C, L/J, of course ends L/L If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! Clue in the alternate titles; Do the math!!   
SPOILER: Again See Chapter 1  
Beta Bear: Shouhei, cause she's sooo cool!   
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**A/N:HEY SINCE TODAY IS MY BDAY I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE!!!!! _(I'm generous that way!!!)_ What's that? you didn't get me anything? that's okay ...you really didn't know.... how about you R/R this piece and we'll call it even...okay? and if your up to it check out my other published works (at ) hehehehe**

**A/N:more at end, please R/R  
_P.S. You ever have that dream where all your Exes are in the same room?!!!? just curious...hehhehe Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry!**  
  
Hearing the door knock Lorelai jumped, and snapped out of her meditation. Chris and Jason exchanged a glance. Looking back and forth between Tweedle-DUM and Tweedle-STALKER, Lorelai figured all she needed was Tweedle-HAIR. "Oh Great! Maybe that's Max! Now, we'll have a complete set of my Exes!!" delivered slowly, with both false enthusiasm and biting sarcasm. As she turned to get the door,... _Again..._, she heard Jason whisper "Who's Max?"; Chris' response was just to roll his eyes.  
  
Lorelai reluctantly opened the door and her breath hitched. By the mere sight of him, relief washed over her; Luke turned to face her, her knight in shining armor. Clean shaven, leather jacket, in a blue dress shirt (that she bought him from the Bloomingdale's sale), and pressed black slacks. He was a vision. It was almost like she saw him with new eyes, finally admiting she loved this man. _God, I love you!_  
  
Luke must have interpreted her expression, because he stepped forward, arms around her waist in an instant and in a breathless voice he confessed "I missed you!", and gave her lips a long, hungry, fervid kiss, oblivious to the "Dumfounded Duo" watching them. In what seemed to have become tradition, when they hadn't seen each other all day, Luke was making the front door hello a little PG-13. He couldn't help himself; _She's addcited to Coffee, and now I'm addicted to HER.  
_  
Lorelai found it hard to resist, as she habitually slid her arms around his neck. But also hard for her to enjoy, knowing that mental cases were in her home, and witnessing this private affection. As Luke pulled away, he cleared his throat to regain composure and cool back down. He smiled and joked, "I gave you an extra 15 minutes, with the 'Gilmore Time Zone', in mind." Then he noticed the OTHER gentleman callers, and his face immediately fell.  
  
It was hard, but Luke tried not to jump to conclusions. Which proved very difficult, when you consider two of his least favorite people on the planet, were in his Girlfriend's house. _Did I just call Lorelai my Girlfriend? Ahh Geez, I'm going soft._ Toughening back up, for the task at hand. "Is there something you wanna tell me?", calmly giving Lorelai the chance to explain, with the Hulk's rage just below the surface. He kept his arms possesively around her waist.  
  
Jason scoffed at Lorelai with crossed his arms over his chest. "Is there something you wanna tell _ME_?"  
  
"Wow!" was all Chris could manage, he remembered Luke now that he had a face with the correct name. "I did not see that one coming!"  
  
Luke coolly barked in his usual gruff tone "Of course you didn't! You haven't been here to see anything, otherwise you would have SEEN this was a long time coming. Hell the whole Town knew this was coming!!"  
  
Jason was starting to become flustered. "You can't be serious, he owns a diner for pity's sake. He's not worth your time."  
  
Luke, released Lorelai, stepped between her and the offensive pair, with clenched fists, "It's funny, hearing you talk about _worth_, last time I check I had a successful business, and you were in finacial ruin."  
  
Chris turned to Jason. "He has point you know!"  
  
"Please, don't get me started on you!" Luke threatened.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"It's what you didn't do, you idiot! From the moment you first rode that damn motorcycle into town, You have caused nothing but pain and confusion for two of the dearest people in my life."  
  
At Luke's inclusion of Rory, Lorelai's hand went to her heart; As her knight instinctively stepped in, and continued to fight the battle she was too exhausted to finish.  
  
Luke was on the attack, in his expected 'rant' fashion."Even before then, you missed out on years of Rory's life. To me, you are not her father, you are just her sperm donor."  
  
Luke turned his assault back on Jason. "and you, I've known you only a month, but everytime I see you I wanna slam you head against a wall. Maybe then you'll wake up from your delusions of graduer and clearly see that _WHATEVER_ was between you and Lorelai is _OVER_! "  
  
By this time, Lorelai was a mere silent observer; She doubted the three men could even remember that she was still in the room. She absently shut the door, to avoid Babette's eavesdropping on World War III; erupting in the Gimore house. She leaned against the now closed door, for support, it was as far from the battle as she could get. She listened intently as each side fired their shots.  
  
Jason was unyeilding from his position. "Sorry buddy, I hate to break it to you. You are just the rebound guy. She will have her little fling with you, and be back in my arms in no time. Lorelai and I are written in the stars." With his final sentence, Jason seemed to adopt a distant dreamy gaze in the style of Capt. Jack Sparrow.  
  
"No way, if any one is predestined, it's Lorelai and ME!" Chris argued "Why do you think our paths keep crossing?"  
  
"That's because neither of you will leave her alone!" Luke had just about enough, and broke into FULL RANT. "You wanna talk about Fate? You want to talk about Destiny? Believe me I'm NOT... THAT... GUY. All that talk of 'everything has been decided-predestine paths-different forks in the road- what might have been' all gives me a terrible headache. I never believed in Fate,... that is until I met Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
And Lorelai eagerly listened to his uncharacteristic soul bearing rant; that was purely fueled by unadulterated rage at these two schmucks, who thought they could just waltz in and try to steal her away, _Again._  
  
Luke's face began to change color as his rant continued. "Consider this, if you will: My dad _died_, leaving me his Hardware store. Why didn't I sell it? Why didn't I move away? Why didn't I keep it a hardware store? Well frankly, I spent enough nights doing inventory, counting and sorting, nails and screws of assorted sizes to last me a lifetime. Why is it that I knew how to cook? Why did I figure a diner would be more up my alley?"  
  
"Now let's consider Lorelai. Why did she run away from home? That's easy, she was _blessed_ with overbearing, controling parents. She could have stayed, but she chose to runaway with Rory. Why settle in Stars Hollow? She could've followed you to Califonia," Gesturing to Chris "... but she didn't. She could've gone to a hundred other places, but she didn't. She settled here. Now why did 'The-Powers-That-Be' make her _addicted_ to coffee and crave fattening, greasy food? Why did I choose to _serve_ Coffee and fattening, greasy food? Why didn't I make it a Juice Bar instead of a diner? Why did I choose to serve Coffee and burgers, and doughnuts, and not organic nut and berry drinks? If I didn't serve Coffee I might _never_ have met her? Why did she walk in my door that day, and consequently into the rest of my life? ... THAT, my friends, is FATE! THAT, my friends, is DESTINY!"  
  
And the rant went on. "Ever since I met her, I've been drawn to her, compelled by her. She makes me do things; Things I would never do for anyone else. I fix things around her house and shovel her walk, expecting nothing in return; I let her in the diner after hours, and she pours her own coffee, and helps herself to pie. She makes me put signs for town events in the diner; she makes me _GO_ to those infuriating town meetings, as part of my civic duty, insisting if I'm gonna be a _pickle shnitz_ about everythiing, I should be an informed _pickle shnitz_. ..."  
  
Lorelai had to smile; _it's shnickle fritz!  
_  
"Why do I do all these things? Huh? ... Because I LOVE her, that's why! I go outta my way to put her's and Rory's happiness ABOVE my own!"  
  
Yet, the Hulk raged on. "You know the stupid thing, I tried to deny it! Tried to insist that we were just friends, nothing more. But everyone saw through me! The whole damn town saw it! Every girl I tried to date saw it! Rachel left because if it! Nicole noticed it right away; And she _**MARRIED**_ me despite it! It drove her into the arms of the Sock-man. When I was divorced and finally accepted _**IT**_, ...I couldn't wait to have this incredible coffee addicted woman as more than just my friend. I realized that I loved this woman, and niether of you is gonna take her away from me again. You Dicks had your chance, and you blew it! This time it's Lorelai and ME!"  
  
A deafening silence fell in the room.  
  
I mean, really how do you argue with all of that!! Luke's face was on fire, a vein throbbing above his right eye on his forehead. He was catching his breath with his hands on his hips, just waiting for someone to speak against him. Just waiting for the fight to continue. Luke bore a menacing gaze at the two offenders, a gaze that seemed to say "Get Out!" Without a comparable, equally compelling, argument between them, Chris and Jason made their way to leave. As if walking through a mind field, they gingerly made their way past Luke, careful not to set him off again. Lorelai humbly opened the door and didn't meet their gaze as she gladly let them exit her life. Jason did have the deluded balls to whisper "Call me, if it doesn't workout." and Lorelai couldn't help but reply with a stinging whispered, "Restraining Order!" With the intuders gone, she shut the door. And looked at Luke. He was still coming down for his rampage high.  
  
Luke had his back to her. He was leaning, hunched forward against the banister of the stairs, clinging to the rails for dear life. With his head down, he was taking deep breaths, trying to make it regular and steady again. What just happened had taken a lot out of him. He was also a little embarrassed. That damn relationship book opened him up to a whole world of emotions he had been denying for years. Like a broken dam, they picked tonight to flood out of him.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asked sheepishly.  
  
"Please," he held a hand out to her, gesturing her to stop. "...just ... give me a minute!" Luke resigned as he made his way to her couch. With a heavy sigh and a grunt, he settled into the cushions, exhausted. He rested his right arm on the arm of the couch, the left draped along the back of the couch. He leaned his head back, face toward the ceiling, and closed his eyes. Lorelai just watched him, cautiously, slowly, making her way around the back of the couch. After a few minutes, she found the courage to actually sit on the couch. After more time past, and no protests to that action, she inched closer to him, and slid her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his shoulder. His head still back, his eyes still closed, his left arm came around her waist out of habit; his hand resting on her hip. They sat like that in silence for a long time.  
  
And Lorelai waited.  
  
TBC

* * *

**Coming Soon:  
Chapter 4:   
Confessions of the Incredible Hulk**

**A/N2:my take on Jason; Crazy stalker man, nuff said!!(haha Capt Jack Sparrow)   
My take on Chris; still a immature little whiny kid who needs to grow up, but doen't want the hassle of responsiblites, I tried to make him tlak like a teenager(still)**

**My take on Luke, I'll take him anywhere I can find him !!!!! DIRTY!!!!**

**A/N3: before I get a hundred meticulous emails, the "knock knock" in Chapter 2 was on purpose, it's Luke at the door, he is different….get it…it's called symbolism, …deep, profound thought!!!! insert OOOOs and AAHHHHHs here **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specfic, with R/R **

**name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.**

**Push the button Insert Rant Here **


	4. Confessions of the Incredible Hulk

**Meant To Be...  
By gilmoregirl1979  
  
(Alternate Titles: Three Men And A Babe; Three Men and a Gilmore; Ding Dong!; )  
Pick which title you like the best. I'm indecisive that way! (Yes that is dedicated to Damnmydooah, sniff where ever you are!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, and for language.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer: see Chapter 1  
See chapter one for disclaimers and all this mumbo jumbo!!!  
  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
A/N: some one emailed me about my titles, thank you!!! i take pride in em... the first two are based on song titles, and the these two are just Hulk references...  
DON'T YOU Just love it when you orginial story takes a life of it's own and leads you  
through all the twists and turns....I love that!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Confessions of the Incredible Hulk**  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure how much time had past. Half hour? An hour? It didn't really matter. She was comfy on the couch, simply holding him. Luke's Incredible Hulk impression was the most emotion she had ever seen the man show in one stint; Including after he caught Nicole cheating. She kept her arms around him, still needing to be as close as possible to him. She needed to show him she was there for him; And only him. To show him that HE was the one she chose, He was the one she wanted. In the still quiet she noticed the little things; his scent, his heartbeat, the rhythm of his breathing. She would just wait for when, ...if,... he wanted to talk. She knew that when ... if,... he was ready, he would.  
  
"I'm Sorry," he finally grunted, through closed eyes.  
  
She sat up, arms still around him. She was confused, "For what?"  
  
"For loosing it like that..." he lifted his head, and shook it ashamed, eyes still closed. And he fought for the words to come out. "I never gave you a chance to explain. I just... it was just ...odd... to have them BOTH here. Here I am coming for our date, and those two jokers are... HERE ...of all places. Both of them... I just...I wasn't... prepared,.... I'm sorry."  
  
Come to think of it, he did look a little like Bruce Banner. Drained and tired, apologizing for the Hulk's rampage, a power that he couldn't really control. Luke was just protecting her, it was his natural instinct. An instinct that she has admired and appreciated for years. She put a hand on his cheek and forced him to meet her eyes. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You came to my rescue."  
  
"Rescue?"  
  
"Yes, I was trying desperately to get them to leave. And I couldn't, a curse when you look as good as I do"  
  
He let out a small grin, and his left hand rubbed her back. Appreciating the attempt to lighten the heavy mood.  
  
She felt he deserved a more detailed explaination. "You did rescued me. I was minding my own business, deciding what colored underwear I was going to wear for our date..."  
  
And Luke let out a small groan, at her teasing sexual jest. He had been a little fustrated the past month, too, you know. _Cruel Woman!_  
  
"Not the right time for those sorts of images? Okay.." She grinned, but then turned serious again. "Chris was at the door, with this outrageous proposal. ... he wanted to get a divorce from Sherry, and start things up again with me. To complete our family,..." She felt Luke's body tense, "...that term is used very loosely by the way...."  
  
He held his tongue. Luke figured he'd just wait till she was completely done, too tired to start another arguemnt without a complete list of facts. And knowing Lorelai, this explaination could take awhile.  
  
She was surprised by his show of restraint and continued. "So naturally, I'm like 'I'm over you, I've moved on, I have a Life without you that I like. How dare you assume I'd just be waiting around'..." she trailed off.  
  
"Then like some nightmare, Digger shows up in all his deluded glory. Saying that if he hadn't been outed from the business by my dad, he was gonna propose, and we could have been one happy medicated family. Which, of course, I told him I would never even consider such a thing, when I knew he wasn't the guy for me..." her voice changed, desperatley trying to vconvey her feelings "I was trying to get them to go, I didn't want them here, I don't want to ever see them again!! You have to know that...and I was really fighting hard to get them out of here... and just trying to get them to leave and...." She thought about the "I love Luke" epiphany. She didn't know if now was a good time to say it...  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
She was scared "yes?"  
  
"Look, I've cleared my conscience with THOSE TWO, I'm gonna be straight with you now."  
  
She let out a cautious "Okay?"  
  
He took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eye, with an unwavering gaze. _God he has pretty eyes.  
_  
His gaze remained fixed, "Lorelai, I'm in love with you".  
  
Her lungs swelled as she gasped, mouth dropped. She heard him scream it at Chris and Jason, but that was in a fit of rage. Now, staring at her, full eye contact, quietly stated as a fact, the words were more meaningful. She wanted to confess too, and she started, "Luke..."  
  
And he held up a hand to stop her. The expression on his face made her obey, there was obviously more.  
  
"You don't have to say it. I know you're probably... not there yet. I just wanted you to know ...where I was. Where I have been for a long, long time. ... I never told you why Rachel left 'cause you were with Max. You were gonna get married. Seemed pointless, and I only wanted you to be happy...." He sighed heavily. "But then you broke it off and I thought 'I have a second chance'....but I never got up the nerve. Then Jess came, and that was adistraction. After that, the car accident and our fight, then Christopher came and left again. And I didn't know where you were with your love life, how long it would take you to get over Chris for good. Then out of the blue you were dating again. I was disappointed ...and hurt,... and then I realized maybe you would never see me as anything but... the coffee man."  
  
She could tell he wasn't finished, so she let him gather his thoughts, amazed at how much of himself he was willing to show her. Luke withdrew his hand from her back, and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and hands folded. He began to stare at the hardwood floor rather intently. "So I asked out Nicole, mostly to make you jealous, but also, she at least showed some interest in me. ... we dated... Then we got married, That was just a stupid, stupid mistake. But she still wanted to try it, to work at it. I mean, a beautiful woman was finally interest in me, so help me, I took the chance, ... I'm only human.... We got into a pattern, we still grew apart, and then she... cheated ...on me." He sighed heavilly, and paused for a long time, he seemed to be somewhere else, reliving that discovery. Lorelai rested a comforting hand on his back.  
  
Coming back from wherever his mind went, he then confesssed, "Which is just as well, 'cause if you think about it... I was never really faithful to her." And with that he looked at Lorelai.  
  
"My heart has always belonged to you."  
  
At that admission Lorelai was beginning to tear up. Lorelai was surprised to hear him quietly confess just how long his feelings had been going on. She was please that he was opening up. Hurt that he felt he needed to marry someone else to get over his feelings for her. She felt awful, like she drove him in to Nicole's arms with her meaningless relationships. They never talked about the past events before. Sure, they were there to witness everything, but they never really discussed what they were thinking as said events were taking place. They needed to have this conversation. The Luke and Lorelai romantic relationship was still new. They need to have this talk; It was good just to get it out of the way and clairfy exactly how they felt about each other, in the past and in the present.  
  
Luke turned his body to face her, and wiped the tears away from her face. "After the divorce was final, I realized all the years I've wasted." _With a little help from a certain book, that I will never mention ever again!_ "...And that is why I finally had the guts to ask you out. I figured if I didn't even make a move, how were we going to get anywhere..." _Ah Geez, was that direct quote?_ He took her hands in his and squeezed. "I know your not ready to say it, but I'm a very patient man, as you may now realize. ... and I'm not going anywhere. You said you wanted a partner, someone to share the load. You are it for me Lorelai, I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you are ready to say those words, I'll be here." And he kissed her hands.  
  
She was ready.  
  
He looked up from her hands, She was waiting for him to meet her gaze again, to look him straight in the eye as he did with her. Then she sweetly stated "Luke, I'm in love with you."  
  
He froze, the look in her eyes told him her words were true. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
And it was her turn to confess; "I've been thinking of all the times you been there for me and Rory. Taking care of us, wanting us to eat right, making sure the roof stays over our heads. When Chris was going on about completing a family, I was thinking 'I've already got a complete family'." Luke realized what she meant. "You have always been like a father to Rory, don't think that has gone unnoticed. You've always let me talk about the parenting stuff with you. Sure for the first ten years of that family, we didn't have sex. But..."she had to laugh, _There was **That **topic again,_ "We made it work, and Rory is at Yale, and despite a few set backs, she's become an amazing young woman... with your help."  
  
She timidly looked at their joined hands, "Remember when you moved to Lynchfield and I was upset. First off, I was mad because it seemed like you wouldn't be apart of my everyday anymore. Secondly,... I was upset that you were actually married, I know you never were really mine, before, but it seemed like ... somehow,... Nicole... stole you from me. The dad of my family.... "  
  
And she matched his determined eye contact, "I've been in love with you for years, and I didn't even know it. It just came on so gradually. At first you were scolding and rude,...then familiar, and then friendly, and then comfortable, then... Love."  
  
She paused to let her words sink in.  
  
"Just to clarify, I was never in love with Max. He did make me feel special, and happy, and he was a great guy. But it's like you said, it was _work_ to be together. And he suspected that there was somthing between you and me that I was with holding from him, which neither of us realized.. And since I'm on a roll, I was jealous of Rachel too. She made every thing werid and different, she made your coffee taste horrible. I know I encouraged you to be with her, but it's the same reason you didn't speak up about Max. I wanted you to be happy. I thought she'd make you happy. And Nicole too. It seemed like things were coming together for you guys and then you spring the marriage on me.... And I was a wreck...But now all my distractions are gone, all your distractions are gone and we can...just focus on each other."  
  
And with that he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her, lightly sweetly. But, once again, someone turned on the gas. The kiss had become more urgent and more passionate, more and more telling of the feelings that had just been confessed. They had just professed how much they loved each other with words, now they wanted to show it. Lorelai adjusted her body so she was practically in Luke's lap, her arms around his neck. Luke embraced her as tight as he could, never wanting to let go. Luke lifted her up and was leading her to lay down on the couch, and she complied. _Time for the teenagers to come out and play!  
_  
After a few minutes of a ferocious kissing, soft moaing, necking, and roaming hands, the panting couple came up for air. Luke, now laying on top of her, rested his forehead on hers. They just searched each others eyes, in disbeleif how easy this step seemed to be. Of course, with all the sharing that had just taken place, how could it not be. From friends to expectant lovers.  
  
"I love you, Luke Danes"  
"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
They kissed again, only wanting more... 

BRRRRRRING , BRRRRRING!

The phone rang to the couples enternal fustration. Luke continued to kiss her neck to entice her to stay, "Ignore it!"...  
  
BRRRRRRING , BRRRRRING!  
  
...but Lorelai reluctantly wriggled free, calling over her shoulder "It might be Rory!" as she reached the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai?, this is your father..."

Her eyes went wide, _Stop making out with that man on your couch!_ she could hear his voice say in her head. Gathering herself she offered an uncomfortable "Hey dad!" hoping she didn't sound too "caught"!

"I was just wondering if Rory gave you an itinerary, I seemed to have missplaced my copy."

Through the sound of shuffling papers, Lorelai couldn't help but noticed how lost he sounded without Emily."Ummm well I think they just left Spain, and are on their way to France as we speak. I'll get the number of where they are staying, when they check in, if you like."

"That won't be nessasary I'm sure Emily will want to visit with your Aunt Hopey, while in Paris. I"ll check with her. Thank you, Lorelai." and he hung up.

Literally left holding the phone, she hung up and turned back to the handsome man on the couch.

"Everything Okay?" he asked with genunie concern.

Not wanting to think about her parents or worry about Rory, Lorelai playfully crossed her arms. Only wanting to get back to the previous display of affection that was just starting to get interesting. "I just can't help but think..." she walked slowly back to him."...where we'd be if my father didn't call." and she ran her fingers through his hair. and he looked up at her."A phone call from the father does kill the mood."

She pushed him back down on the couch, this time she was on top. but it was too late, the mood had been regretfully killed. Besides they were still exhausted from the confrontation with the mental patients, and decided to simply settele into an embrace. Besides, making out on the couch wasn't exactly how either of them pictured their first time together playing out. So, both agreeed to cool things down, _For Now._ With her head on his chest, they just held each other, occasionally kissing. Just "being" … "Being in Love".  
  
After what seemed like another long while, Luke broke the silence, "Happy One Month" he said dryly.  
  
And they both burst laughing, realizing they should be on a date somewhere celebrating. That is why they had a date tonight, after all. and she joked "Yeah, it's been memorable!" The laughter faded away and he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
She looked up at him from his chest, and asked, "Did you really mean all that stuff, ... about believing in Fate,... because of me?"  
  
He was shy again, and color filled his cheeks, and sheepishly suggested "Yeah, ...I think I laid out my case pretty well. What can I say..." as he brush a starnd of hair away from her eyes "I guess we were meant to be."  
  
For the first time, Lorelai smiled at those words, and realized that it wasn't the words that bothered her; It was who was saying them that really mattered. When Luke said them, they were true. Something about true intimacy, really getting into each others heads, long held feelings being confessed, simply kissing and embracing, was better than sex. _Well almost...hehehe._  
  
"Luke?' she gazed up at him with a bashful smile.  
  
"Lorelai?" he mimmicked, and kissed her forhead.  
  
"I have to ask you something."  
  
"Lorelai, ... I know you wanna call Rory!"  
  
To this she admitted with a shy drawn out "YEEESSSSSS?" then into mock defensive, "I can't help it she picked the worst time to leave the country!"  
  
Another kiss on her forehead, "Call her, say hi for me. I'm gonna see if there's a game on and you can finish getting ready. That is if you still wanna go out?"  
  
"Are you kidding? After what just happened in my own home, I'm not taking any chances and going outside! Thank you very much! We're are staying in the fort tonight, mister!"  
  
"Deal! I will protect you!" he gave her another peck "Call her!"  
  
And she enthusiastically kissed him. Then squirmed off the couch again to find her cell phone. "Wait, how are you gonna reach her if she's traveling?"he asked.

"Well, it's Good thing I bought those global minutes before she left for just such an emergency."

"I should have known" and Luke got comfortable, having the couch to himself now, with the remote, and searched for a game.  
  
"Wait a minute, burger boy!" she turned to face him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know with all those professions of love, I've worked up an appetite."  
  
"Says the bottomless pit!!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Alright, Alright" and he turned off the TV and got off the couch. "Do you even have anything in here?" as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know, be a good provider and hunt for food!" she called to him, as she dialed Rory's cell digits.

TBC

* * *

**Coming soon:  
****Chapter 5:  
Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming!  
  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
  
Please be specfic, with R/R name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.  
  
Push the button Insert Rant Here **


	5. Pinch me, I'm Dreaming!

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!!!

DID YOU MISS ME?

seriously LuvzAFunEthing told me to put this out (oh no it's already out there what are we gonna do?)

**Meant To Be... By gilmoregirl1979**

**(Alternate Titles: Three Men And A Babe; Three Men and a Gilmore; Ding Dong!; )**  
Pick which title you like the best. I'm indecisive that way! - Yes that is dedicated to Damnmydooah, sniff where ever you are!!

**Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, and for language.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer chapter one for mumbo jumbo!!!!!**

**_S5 Spoiler ALERT!!_** DUDE if you're in Chapter 5 you've already abandoned the need for a spoiler alert, the spoiler is over now.... now it's just JAVA junkie goodness

**My random thoughts:** Conflict. The main ingredient in GOOD drama.

**R/R:** PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

* * *

Chapter 5: 

**Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming!**

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's the lady who birthed you, remember me?"

"Hey!! I miss you so much!!!

"Where in the world is Rory San Diego?"

"Paris, it's amazing, and Aunt Hopey is so much fun!! Or is she my grand aunt? How **does** that work?"

"No idea! You sound good, kid,... are you ...good?"

"Getting there... Grandma still doesn't know what happened though? "

"That is probably for the best."

Not wanting to think about her problems and indescretions, Rory decided on a small town update,"So tell me what is new with you?"

"You are not going to believe the Outer Limits episode I just lived through."

Lorelai recounted the whole "I have three men in my house" affair, while pacing through the kitchen, trying to help Luke find something to cook, and failing. Munching on whatever she could find; as he inspected the cabinets of her sparse kitchen.

"So it was like a wormhole just opened in the front yard, dumping your Exes at you door?"

"I know I was half expecting Max to be Bachelor Number Three."

"Wow!"

"The strange thing is... it wasn't a dream; it was all real!!!"

"Have you pinched yourself lately"

"What?"

"To see if your really dreaming."

"I'm not pinching myself, what if is is a dream? I have a handsome man in my kitchen cooking for me. I don't wanna loose that!"

He corrected "Attempting to cook since you have nothing here to cook!"

Rory smiled at Lukes familiar voice, and asked "Tell the handsome man hi for me and ask him to pinch you."

"Dirty!" but like any good mother she complied "Hey Luke! Rory says 'hi' and wants you to pinch me"

"Why?" Luke asked genuinely curious.

"We want to see if tonight really happened or if I just dreamed this whole night up and am really sleeping in my bed."

Accepting that as an real answer, and in the spirit of playing along; "Okay", and he did as commanded and pinched Lorelai's butt.

Lorelai yelped!

"Mom? What happened?"

Lorelai rubbed her backside, not out of pain, but out of shock that he actually did that!!

Stunned, she answered Rory. "Luke pinched my butt!"

"You never said where!" he defended.

"OMG, too much info, maybe I should leave you two alone." teased suggestively.

"Lorelai, I'm gonna go out and get food; you have nothing."

To Rory, "Hey babe, hang on a sec"then to the butt pincher "that's no true I have you!" and she gave him a peck, "now, what are you gonna get?"

"I'm gonna go to the diner change my clothes, then I'm gonna come back here and feed you."

"like grapes n stuff? I've always wanted someone to do that!"

"Not what I meant, maybe you are dreaming." As he kissed her goodbye and he pinched her other cheek.

She yelped again. And on that note, he left with a promise to return.

"He did it again!!" again nursing her backside.

"He must really like you!" Rory teased. "you do realize that I like heard all of that? You two are soo cute.and it's like you're married!!! "

Lorelai smiled... _Mrs. Danes? Lorelai Danes? Lorelai Gilmore-Danes? Mrs. Gilmore-Danes? _After tonight, anything is possible. And if Luke was the whole package, then those names were not out of ther realm of possibility.

Lorelai shrugged said, "Maybe?" and she started pictuing flowers and menus, and seating arrangments.

"Mom?" Rory sounded concerned

"What?"

"I just mentioned the prospect of marriage and you did not flip out?"

"I do not flip out at the mere prospect of marriage!"

"Only when it's in reference to you, you do? What's going on?"

Then Lorelai went upstairs for mother-daughter privacy, not knowing when Luke would be back. And to change into more relaxed clothes, while she told her daughter the details of the heart to heart she had with Luke.

"Wow, still coffee runs deep, I guess huh?"

"I know, can you believe he's had feelings for me for years?"

"Ummm yeah?" she might as well said "DUH!".

"What?"

"Mom, that's not going to work anymore. You are already in a relationship with him and you just finished tell ME how HE told YOU how long HE was pinning, and YOU finished telling HIM how long YOU were pinning, so I don't wanna hear it!!"

"Sorry, force of habit. It is great though.."

"Yeah it is" Rory sighed , almost jealous....

then she heard the front door, and Luke's voice call up the stairs"Lorelai,... I'm back!"

he might as well said "Honey I'm home!" with the flurry of butterflies that bonbarded her stomach.

"Daddy's home, I've gotta go"

and Rory seriously asked "Do I have to call Luke Dad?"

"Only if you want too." Lorelai replied, just as serious. "I've gotta go, say hi to Grandma for me... okay?"

"Sure, behave you two... Au revoir!"

**

* * *

**

**TBC? **

Seriously....you want more you'll get it just let me know....

how bad did this chapter suck??? do tell do tell...

i know i leave you hanging for like a month and this is what i come up with....lol

seriously, we don't know what relationship Luke is like....and he wants to ... you know...with her...so he's gonna flirt .... to make ...you know ....happen...

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

Please be specfic, with R/R

name one at **least** specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.

**Push the button **Insert Rant Here


End file.
